Sprites are people too
by The-Lady-Ghost-Writer
Summary: Davesprite story with a twist. Check it out yo. I own literally nothing but the story line. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Davesprite was almost certain he was going insane. It seemed logical to him; three years on a ship with another timeline's John and Jade and all of the Denizens. It was a wonder his sanity had held on for so long. In all honesty, it was weird seeing John and Jade alive and you know, now missing or dead. Davesprite had discovered that he had retained his time powers right before they had boarded the ship and had created one last time loop to try and grab his John. He was too late though, John had already gone missing and both Jade and Rose were dead. Jade had evidently been killed in her sleep whilst Rose had gotten herself killed under the influence of her Grimdark rage. A normal man would have ran from Rose's remains, but Davesprite stuck it out long enough to put at least some of her closer to her mother. It seemed right, putting her nearer to her guardian, God knows Davesprite would have wanted someone to do that for him if he had died fighting Jack with Bro. He did feel bad though, if he hadn't prototyped himself with the Kernelsprite then he would have been around to help, Rose had already been a goner but before he left John and Jade had still been running around. On the other hand if he had stayed in his own timeline then the session they had just finished would have become a doomed timeline. Sprite or not he was still a time player, and it was his completely unironic duty to make sure the most favorable outcome came to or not, he still had nightmares.

Self prototyping, while pretty damn cool, did have some minor drawbacks. Mainly because Dave threw in a crow, but not just any crow. A female crow. That asshole. The worst part is that you can't even yell at him because he didn't know. You only knew because of three years and an embarrassing bout of puberty later. Honestly Davesprite had no idea how in the hell no one noticed his little problem, but he was glad. If word got out about this he was screwed, the teasing would be merciless. Other than that, being a bird-person was pretty fucking cool. Flying was sweet and now he could whistle, both things he most certainly could not do before. He also made weird bird noises at random times, he pretended to be annoyed by it but it was really funny to watch everyone else jump at the sounds. Everything was going swimmingly, or flyingly, until Dirk showed up. It wasn't five minutes after he met the guy, who looked so very like his Bro, that Dirk confronted him on the whole 'kinda part female bird' thing. Davesprite had no idea how the hell Dirk had figured it out with literally no hints, unless peeping a few times was considered a hint. It didn't matter though, Davesprite had been able to secure a solemn promise from Dirk to keep his mouth shut on the matter. Although the promise did nothing to stop Dirk from referring to Davesprite as 'chickadee'.

It was after a particularly bad argument with Dave over Pesterchum that Davesprite decided to brood in the most ironic way possible by hiding in LOHAC. Brooding as in sulking, not the bird thing, there weren't even any other bird-people for that to even be a thing. After initiating radio-silence with Dave and everyone else, with the exception of Dirk, Davesprite retreated into the depths of LOHAC. He didn't really have a place to stay so he found a cave and decided to go full-on bird and make a nest. He ended up stealing John's bathtub and a lot of the smuppets from Dave's apartment to line it and make it super comfy. The puppets still freaked him out a little, but they were Bro's so he could deal. All of this was done in the sake of irony so Davesprite didn't feel the slightest bit weird for doing it, even if his bird brain was what made him want to do it in the first place. It was several days later that Dirk showed up and was witness to the odd spectacle that Davesprite had managed to make.


	2. Unexpected Guests and bribes

Davesprite hadn't expected anyone to come looking for him so soon, but considering who had come, he couldn't really be surprised. Dirk liked keeping an eye on both the real Dave and himself for whatever reason. Davesprite didn't even notice Dirk had found him until Dirk started chuckling.

"Did you seriously disappear mysteriously to make a nest? That is adorable, move over chickadee I'm coming in." Davesprite chirped at him angrily, but moved over nonetheless. Dirk would climb into his nest regardless of whether or not Davesprite wanted him to.

"What do you even want, Dirk? Shouldn't you be hanging out with the real Dave?" Davesprite honestly didn't know why people even talked to him anymore, he had served his function and now was unneeded. At least, he was pretty sure his part in this massive shit storm was over.

"Hmm...Let me think about it...No. I came to talk to my lil'chickadee and thats what I'm going to do. You do realize that you are your own person right? Regardless of who you were, you have faced many different trials in your life and you have become an individual." Davesprite rolled is eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to the part where you tell me what the hell you want." Believe it or not, Davesprite had been in the middle of something before Mr. You are an individual showed up. How dare he interrupt naptime.

"I'm not here to ask you to do anything, however, if you wanted to come help me build a body for AR then I wouldn't stop you. Of course, I could also mention that I recently came into the possession of a shit ton of apple juice, but that is neither here nor there." Davesprite almost glomped Dirk but restrained himself to save some dignity. He had to save all the dignity he could, especially since he was sitting in a stolen bathtub full of smuppets and a few stray feathers.

"I dunno, bro. Might get a little hungry." If he played this right Davesprite could be looking at who knows how many hot meals in the future.

"I could feed you. If you decide to come that is." Hook, line and sinker.

"Well….I could maybe move some shit on my schedule and come and assist you. Since you asked so nicely, of course." Dirk smirked at him and patted his head.

"Sweet. You coming now or later?" Davesprite shrugged. In all honesty he didn't actually have anything to do here. The denizens were pretty shitty at holding good conversations so he basically just napped a lot. His schedule was pretty much all napping, whistling, and moping. Davesprite would love to just get straight to helping his brother, but he didn't want to seem like he couldn't handle being on his own. The second he showed that kind of weakness would be the start of a neverending mission for Dirk to make sure he was always near someone. That would be disastrous. Instead he just said:

"I'll meet you over at your place in a bit, bro." He didn't really want to, but he was a man dammit, regardless of any bird parts he might or might not have. He would not look weak and needy.

"Sweet. Now that that's out of the way I have just one more question for you. Where the hell did you get so many smuppets, chickadee? They're really well made…" Of course, can't put one smuppet in front of a Strider without them wondering where the thing came from. Why was his clan so damn weird.

"My Bro made them. Dave was probably going to destroy them so i 'liberated' them. I may hate the damn things, but even I will admit they are pretty soft.." His possession of the puppets was strictly due to the need for fluffy things in his nest, not because he was clinging to any traces of his brother to make up for sort of letting him get killed. That was far from being a thing in Davesprite's eyes. So far, infact, that you'd need a spaceship to reach it.

"Thats hella cool lil'chickadee. Come over whenever you like, I'll have some AJ and food on the table for you." And with that, the intruder left Davesprite's nest and disappeared, Davesprite hope Dirk would make a meal instead of leaving a bag of chips out for him. He had forgotten to bring food with him on his sulking trip and was pretty hungry. As it turned out, the denizens didn't really have much in the way of food edible for people. Davesprite waited a bit and flew out to meet up with his brother.


End file.
